Trazos del Alma
by Mie Ame
Summary: [Aportación para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8] Capítulo 1 - Yamato x Takeru. Capítulo 2 - Yamato x Takeru x Ken. Capítulo 3 - Yamato x Ken / Ken x Taichi.
1. Cap 1: Celebración

**Celebración**

por Mie Ame

* * *

¿Cuándo fue que todo comenzó a enredarse entre ellos dos de esa manera? ¿Cuál fue el momento en el que cruzaron la línea prohibida que la sangre les imponía?

Estando allí, a su lado, viéndolo dormir con su esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos, era inimaginable para él estar separados. El amor que se profesaban el uno al otro era auténtico y le indignaba el hecho de que debieran mantenerlo oculto pues ese sentimiento, entre hermanos, no era bien visto ante la sociedad.

Innumerables veces quiso gritar al mundo lo que sentía por Takeru, pero sabía que nadie lo entendería. Las miradas de anhelo dirigidas al rubio más joven al caminar por las calles de Tokio lo enfurecían. Le habría gustado poder reclamarlo abiertamente y evitar así los cuestionamientos de familiares y amigos sobre sus vidas amorosas, y el tiempo que ambos se estaban tardando en sentar cabeza. Ya como profesionistas, ponían de pretexto el trabajo y sus agitadas vidas, cuando en realidad eran pareja desde hacía años atrás.

Nadie en su círculo de amistad lo sabía, ni siquiera Taichi, que siempre había sido su mejor amigo y confidente.

Pasó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de su amado, contemplando el pequeño respingo que dio entre sueños ante la caricia. ¡Adoraba todo de él!

Con suavidad, para no despertarlo, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso unos jeans, camiseta, un mullido suéter, botas y una bufanda; parecía haber nevado durante la noche y no quería pescar un resfriado al salir.

Llegó a la panadería, para comprar un par de biscochos para desayunar.

— Buenos días, Matt. — lo saludó el dueño de la única panadería del lugar. Esa era la forma en la que los habitantes del pequeño pueblo inglés lo llamaban, al fracasar rotundamente en la pronunciación de su nombre japonés.

— Buenos días, Mr. Baker. — regresó el saludo el rubio, agregando un pastel individual a su cuenta.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra TK? Veo que no te acompaña esta mañana… — comentó extrañado el regordete hombre rascando su bigote mientras le cobraba a su cliente. — Es raro no verlos juntos. ¡Son inseparables! —

— Cuando salí de casa seguía dormido. — contestó Yamato al tiempo que pagaba. — Quería tener listo el desayuno para cuando despertara, así que salí antes a comprar algunas cosas. —

— Comprendo… — John Baker movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, con complicidad. — ¿Tan pronto vuele a ser su aniversario? —

Yamato enrojeció visiblemente pero no respondió a la pregunta. — Que tenga un buen día, Mr. Baker. — tomando sus compras.

— Tú también, Matt. — respondió el hombre, divertido. — Saluda a TK de mi parte y de la Sra. Baker, por favor. —

Yamato asintió y salió del establecimiento, caminando media cuadra para entrar a otro local que esa, como todas las mañanas, se encontraba un poco más agitado que la panadería: "La Cafetería de Rosie".

— Buenos días. — saludó Yamato no bien entró en el diminuto café.

Desde la barra, una chica joven de cabello rojizo le sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Buenos días, Matt! ¿Cómo está TK? ¿Lo de siempre, para llevar? —

— Sí, muchas gracias, Rose. — contestó Yamato tomando asiento en una esquina, para evitar causar demasiado tumulto en el estrecho lugar. Unos cinco minutos después, Rose le entregaba dos vasos de papel con el relleno deseado, arreglados en una canastilla de cartón.

El rubio hombre regresó a la pequeña casa que con mucho esfuerzo él y Takeru habían comprado un par de años atrás. Prácticamente habían huido de Japón en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, alegando haber conseguido muy buenas ofertas laborales en Londres –que en realidad era cierto-, pero el verdadero motivo era poder empezar una vida juntos, en una ciudad en donde nadie supiera que eran hermanos. Simplemente buscaban poder vivir como una pareja normal y dejar de esconderse de todos, siempre preocupados por ser descubiertos por sus padres o amigos.

Aquí, en este rústico pueblito a las afueras de Londres, habían encontrado su lugar. A pesar de ser pequeño, la gente era muy tolerante y los habían recibido de muy buena manera. Al principio les remarcaban el gran parecido que compartían, pero al enterarse de que sus apellidos eran distintos, lo descartaban como una graciosa coincidencia. Además, contrario a Japón, en ese país su apariencia europea les permitía mezclarse con las demás personas sin destacar mucho, tal vez sólo por su atractiva apariencia, evitando así que la gente cuestionase su parentesco. _Todos los rubios se ven igual._ Recordó que alguna vez Taichi intentó molestarlo diciendo eso.

Dejó la bolsa del pan y las bebidas calientes sobre la mesa, el pastel lo puso en el refrigerador –ese sería para la cena. Luego se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a Takeru. Al llegar, lo encontró con los ojos pegados a su teléfono, probablemente enfrascado en alguno de sus juegos de gemas o zombies de jardín.

— Traje el desayuno. — anunció el mayor, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Takeru puso inmediatamente el aparato en la mesa de noche, se acercó a él. Poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, susurró en su oído. — Feliz aniversario, Yama. — para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

El aludido no pudo sino sonreír ante el gesto. En verdad era plenamente feliz en ese lugar, un mundo ideal en su pequeña burbuja, junto al hombre que amaba. — Feliz aniversario, Keru. —

Habían pasado cinco años juntos ya, tres de ellos escondiéndose de todos, y dos viviendo libres de prejuicios. Le conflictuaba pensar en esos dos años que pasó mintiéndole a Sora, haciéndole creer que aún la amaba, para mantener la fachada. Desde un año antes de que las cosas se " _formalizaran_ " con Takeru, ya había dejado de sentir por su gran amiga nada más que cariño y amistad, pero en ese momento estaba confuso y no sabía qué era lo que quería. Deseaba poder convencerse a sí mismo de que aún la quería y que podía seguir con ella, hacer realidad todos los planes que la joven había visualizado para su futuro, juntos. No hace falta decir que fue un año de terrible agonía, pues Yamato era consiente de cómo se iba desvaneciendo el amor y quedaba resentimiento, no hacia ella, sino hacia sí mismo, por no tener el valor de enfrentarla y decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Al final, ya sólo estaba con Sora por fuerza costumbre e inercia. Se convenció de que por lo menos le debía eso, estar a su lado y cumplir todos esos planes y deseos.

Un día, Takeru lo encontró llorando en su apartamento y, después de que el chico le preguntara el motivo de su estado, y el mayor le explicara lo que lo abatía, Takeru le aconsejó y lo consoló, quedándose a su lado todo el día. Por la noche, se despidió de él, aunque se mantuvo en contacto con él durante toda la noche por medio del celular.

Poco a poco se les hizo costumbre tener largas conversaciones por mensajes de texto, haciéndose más cercanos, y forjando una lazo como nunca antes lo habían tenido. Sin darse cuenta, el tema de conversación cambió, al igual que ellos y la forma en que se veían mutuamente.

Decidieron ir de viaje de fin de semana juntos a las aguas termales en Niigata y fue ahí cuando la relación entre ambos comenzó a tomar un camino diferente. Regresaron cambiados de ese viaje. En sus mentes ya no se veían de la misma forma y sus corazones profesaban un tipo de amor muy distinto al fraternal. Comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos –lo que, en la ignorancia del verdadero motivo, alegró a sus padres-, no veían a uno sin el otro. Eran uña y mugre. Sólo los hermanos sabían que aquellas estancias en casa del otro los llevaban siempre a un desenlace distinto al que los todos los demás pudieran imaginar.

Sin poder soportarlo más, tuvo que terminar su relación con Sora, pues sentía que no solamente la engañaba a ella, sino también se engañaba a sí mismo y, peor que todo, a Takeru –aunque el menor estaba consciente de que su hermano sólo estaba con la pelirroja para protegerlos.

El cambio de ambiente, de país, les había favorecido mucho. No parecía haberles costado tanto adaptarse y, de hecho, agradecían las diferencias culturales encontradas a tantos kilómetros de su país natal. Takeru siempre fue más extrovertido; atento y considerado, les fue ganando el aprecio de los lugareños.

Ambos trabajaban en Londres, Yamato daba clases de Astrofísica en una universidad, y Takeru era traductor en una editorial. Sus vidas, en ese país, eran realmente perfectas.

Desayunaron el chocolate caliente y los biscochos que Yamato había llevado, se arreglaron y condujeron hasta la cuidad, donde pasaron el día visitando el Museo de Madame Tussauds, sacándose fotos –es decir, Takeru obligando a Yamato a sacarse fotos- con montón de celebridades, para luego comer un menú de tres tiempos acompañado de una copa de buen vino en Orrery, en una de las mesas junto a sus hermosas ventanas en arco de medio punto. Era una ocasión especial y Yamato quería que Takeru la disfrutara al máximo.

Por la noche, regresaron a casa y Yamato sacó el pastel de crema y fresas que los había estado esperando pacientemente en el refrigerador. Solos, los dos, en su pequeña casa, pasaron la noche amándose frente a la chimenea, la cual los cubría de un calor que no se comparaba con el que irradiaban sus propios cuerpos.

A Yamato le gustaban sus aniversarios, porque le daba la perfecta excusa para consentir de más a Takeru y compensar el tiempo que tuvieron que esconder su amor.

* * *

Esta es mi primera aportación para la _**Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II**_ del foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**.

La combinación que elegí fue: Pareja prohibida – Yamato x Takeru.

Quien ha leído mis fics sabrá que me encanta relatar pequeños momentos en las vidas de las parejas, cosas que suelen hacer en sus vidas diarias o eventos especiales, como lo fue en este caso. Creo fervientemente que la felicidad está formada por esos instantes a los que a veces no les damos mucha importancia.

Esta historia tendrá 3 partes y será vista desde la perspectiva de Yama (aunque no es él quien narra los eventos).

 _Fic dedicado a la linda Chia, que es fans del TakaIshida (igual que yo)._

Varias películas se mantuvieron rondando en mi mente mientras escribía este fic, como por ejemplo "The Holiday" que es más o menos cómo me imagino el pueblito donde viven Yamato y Takeru, y "Me Before You" para la cafetería, entre otras películas inlgesas.

¡Espero sus reviews!


	2. Cap 2: Ladrones

**Ladrones**  
por Mie Ame

* * *

El timbre resonó por la casa. Takeru, que se encontraba en la cocina, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

— Tenemos una entrega para el señor Yamato Ishida. — anunció el repartidor.

— Claro, pasen por favor. — Takeru se quitó de la puerta para dar paso al par de cargadores que traían a cuestas el enorme paquete. — Es subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha. El señor Ishida se encuentra ahí. —

Los cargadores, ya muy experimentados en maniobras en espacios pequeños, lograron llevar el paquete hasta su destino en poco tiempo, armarlo y bajar de nuevo para subir la pieza más importante. Una vez terminado su trabajo, le pidieron al señor Ishida una firma de conformidad por el trabajo recibido y se pusieron en marcha hacia su siguiente destino.

Si un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Yamato que se encontraría comprando una cama más grande, en donde pasaría las noches en compañía de dos apuestos hombres, lo habría tirado de a loco. Jamás se imaginó que la llegada de la primavera, unos meses atrás, traería consigo cambios tan radicales en sus vidas.

Ken llegó una mañana de primavera, trayendo consigo el aroma de los cerezos en flor, tan característico de Japón en esa época del año, llenando el aire de nostalgia. Yamato lo vislumbró en uno de los pasillos del campus de la universidad donde él daba clases, creyendo haber visto un espejismo. Pero era indudable que se trataba de Ken, su porte era inconfundible. El recién llegado iba acompañado por otro de los profesores, que parecía estar dándole indicaciones y referencias sobre el campus.

El profesor fue quien lo vio primero. — ¡Ishida! — exclamó el hombre levantando su mano a forma de saludo. — Ven, acércate, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo estudiante de doctorado. Él también viene de Japón. —

Por un momento la sangre se le congeló temiendo reflejar, o dar algún signo, del secreto que tanto había trabajado por proteger. Curiosamente, bastó con una sonrisa del pelinegro, reconociéndolo, para el líquido de la vida volviera a fluir, subiendo hasta su rostro, tintando suavemente sus mejillas.

— Ken. — salió de sus labios como un murmullo en forma de suspiro, abriéndose paso desde su pecho. El aludido hizo una suave reverencia hacia su mayor.

El profesor los miraba alternadamente, sorprendido. — ¿Eh? ¿Se conocen? —

— Sí, claro, — respondió Ken amablemente. — Nos conocemos desde que era un niño. —

— Oh, genial, entonces no hace falta que los presente. — comentó con alegría el educador. — ¡Y eso hace mucho mejor las cosas! Ishida, debes venir a la comida de bienvenida que le hemos organizado a Ken. Ya no tienes clases, ¿cierto? — Yamato intentó buscar una excusa para intentar evitar salir de fiesta con sus colegas y alumnos. — No me mientas, revisé tu horario y tienes el resto de la tarde libre. — el hombre se volteó hacia Ken. — Ishida siempre hace lo posible por no salir con nosotros. Jamás acepta nuestras invitaciones. ¡Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños! —

Ken sonrió educadamente. — Yamato-san es más del tipo de persona que prefiere la tranquilidad del hogar. —

— ¡No importa! — exclamó el inglés con determinación. — ¡Esta vez tendrá que venir con nosotros para apoyar a su compatriota y amigo! —

— ¡Jones! — se quejó Yamato, pero bien sabía que de nada le serviría, una vez que el británico había decidido algo, era prácticamente imposible disuadirlo.

Varias horas después, lo que en un principio sería una comida de bienvenida para conocer al nuevo estudiante, se convirtió en una cena que terminó a altas horas de la noche. Al finalizar, todos se marcharon, dejando al par de nipones abandonados a su suerte.

— ¡Ishida, te lo encargo mucho! — exclamó el colega de Yamato, siendo arrastrado por una guapa mujer –otra profesora que se les había juntado para la "fiesta"– hacia la salida del establecimiento.

Yamato dio un profundo suspiro al verse en apuros... Justo a él le tenían que pasar esas cosas. ¿Y por qué? Porque _él_ era amigo de la infancia del festejado. El rubio miró al joven hombre que dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa del restaurante, con los brazos extendidos frente a sí mismo, como si se hubiera resbalado hasta quedar en dicha posición, mientras el cabello le cubría el rostro.

Con otro gran suspiro, se propuso realizar la tarea encomendada. — Vamos, Ken, te llevaré a casa. —

Ken no se podía mantener en pie por sí solo, así que Yamato prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su automóvil y depositándolo en el asiento trasero. Antes de arrancar, le mandó un mensaje a Takeru contándole sobre el encuentro con su compañero de aventuras, la comida-cena de bienvenida a la que había sido invitado, y su actual cambio de planes: iría a dejar a Ken a su departamento y después regresaría a casa. Takeru le pidió que cuidara bien de su amigo, les deseó un buen viaje y le dijo que lo estaría esperando cuando llegara.

El hombre condujo por las calles de Londres, hasta que llegó a la dirección que Jones le había dado como el lugar en el que se alojaba su amigo. Confirmó una vez más que se tratara de la dirección correcta en el GPS del automóvil y subió a Ken –quién estaba prácticamente inconsciente– hasta su apartamento. Frente a la puerta, se encargó de buscar la llave en el bolsillo del aletargado sujeto –debía recordar jamás volverle a dar tarta de peras envinada a Ken. Cuando por fin pudo abrir la cerradura, llevó a su amigo directamente hasta su habitación, posándolo en la cama, dejando que el lánguido brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros resbalara cuidadosamente de su soporte. El movimiento pareció exaltar a Ken, quién probablemente se sintió caer y por reflejo de aferró al hombre que lo sostenía, abriendo los ojos, aun nublados con cierto grado de somnolencia.

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, la tibia respiración de Ken rosando fortuitamente los labios de Yamato. En su intoxicada ensoñación, Ken cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el frente, borrando la distancia entre ellos con un suave beso que al principio no fue correspondido. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos la boca de Yamato comenzó a devolver el gesto casi por instinto. Y es que los labios de Ken invitaban a deleitarse en ellos, cual jugosas frutas en verano.

Sin darse cuenta, Yamato tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre, mientras Ken mantenía los suyos entrelazados al cuello del rubio. Sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse y de los labios de Ken salió un pequeño gemido involuntario que trajo de regreso a la realidad a Yamato, como una cubetada de agua helada.

Yamato cambió de posición sus manos, colocándolas en los hombros del moreno para poner cierta distancia entre ellos. — Ken. Ken. Espera. — el otro hombre parecía tener la mente aún obscurecida por el alcohol y su rostro mostraba abiertamente lo desconcertado que se hallaba. — Lo siento, Ken. Siento mucho no habértelo comentado antes... Me encuentro en una relación estable desde hace ya varios años. —

Ken parpadeó un par de veces lentamente. Tardó un poco en que su cerebro hiciera la conexión de todos los hechos ocurridos hasta entonces y, una vez que pareció haber completado el rompecabezas, el rostro del joven hombre se tornó de un tono carmesí inconfundible, visible aún en la obscuridad de la habitación.

— Ya-Yamato. — tartamudeó apenado. — Yo... yo lo-lo... lo siento. No... Realmente no estaba consciente de lo que hacía... Tengo… poca tolerancia al alcohol... Sé que no es excusa… —

Yamato suspiró por enésima vez esa noche, retirando el agarre que mantenía en los hombros de Ken. — No te preocupes, entiendo. — se levantó de la cama. — Debo irme, es un trayecto largo a casa. Nos vemos. —

— S-sí... — contestó Ken mirando intensamente sus manos en sus rodillas. — G-gracias y… disculpa las molestias. —

Sin comprender porqué, Yamato le dio un par palmaditas en la cabeza y asintió una vez antes de salir de la habitación, así como del apartamento. El trayecto a casa estuvo acompañado de música nostálgica de los 80's en la radio y unos largos dedos que volían a trazar inconscientemente los propios labios que aún cosquilleaban debido al beso robado momentos antes.

Por un tiempo creyó que aquel beso no había significado nada más para él, pero con el pasar de los días se percató de que se hallaba pensando cada vez más frecuentemente en Ken y el cosquilleo de esa noche continuaba bailando en sus labios, dando vueltas por su estómago y su corazón.

Analizó sus sentimientos, temiendo el resultado. Le preocupaba volver a repetir con Takeru, lo que había sucedido con Sora. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al entender que el amor que le tenía seguía intacto. Decidió entonces confesarle todo el asunto a Takeru esa misma noche, cuando el aludido regresara a casa.

Llevaba un rato leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos para ocupar su mente y su tiempo mientras esperaba, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Takeru entró con un par de bolsas en las manos.

— Ya llegué. — anunció Takeru sonriendo, al parecer estaba de buen humor.

— Bienvenido. — respondió Yamato al tiempo que se levantaba para ayudarlo con lo que traía en las manos. — ¿Qué tal tu día? —

— ¡De maravilla! — contestó el más joven. — Me encontré con Ken en Whiteleys y pasamos toda la tarde poniéndonos al día. —

— ¿Ah, sí? Me alegra que te divirtieras. — dijo Yamato evitando el contacto visual. — ¿Cómo está él..? —

— Está bien, aunque lo noté algo preocupado. Le pregunté al respecto, perono quiso cotarme lo que le ocurría. — respondió Takeru, preparando café para los dos, desde la cocina abierta a la sala. — Comimos en Pizza Expess, luego fuimos por un café a Costa Coffe y, aprovechando, pasamos a Odonno's por un helado de caramelo saldo. El helado se nos derretía rápidamente, así tuvimos que apresurarnos a comerlo, antes de hacer un desastre. Al inal, lo único que quedó fue el pico del cono, que Ken se echó a la boca para no dármelo –el muy rufián. Entonces lo besé –¡así aprenderá a no meterse con un hombre y su cono de helado!– Aún sabía dulce de leche. —

Pasó un rato antes de que Yamato reaccionara, las palabras de Takeru habían sonado extrañas, todas revueltas en su relato. — ¿Besaste a Ken? ¿Qué hizo él? —

— Enrrojeció. Y, sí, bueno, aunque no es la primera vez que lo beso, — explicó Takeru con tranquilidad. — Hace muchos años –mucho antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos–, en una de las reuniones en casa de Miyako, ella quiso que jugáramos " _Verdad o Reto"_. Cuando ya sólo quedamos Miyako y yo –porque todos los demás habían sido descalificados, sólo quedaba u útimo reto y quien no lo cumpliera, perdería. El perdedor tendría que soportar el castigo que el otro le pusiera. El reto que ella me puso fue "Besar a Ken", creyendo que no lo haría y ella ganaría. No iba a perder contra Miyako, así que lo hice, besé a Ken. Y yo gané. —

Yamato se había quedado sin palabras por varios minutos. Cuando por fin recuperó algo de compostura, preguntó. — ¿Por qué lo besaste hoy? —

— Mmm... Siempre creí que aquel beso me marcó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, en especial en esa época. — respondió Takeru, sentándose pesadamente en el sillón que previamente había estado ocupando Yamato. — El día de hoy, mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial, pude sentir que todos los años desde momento hasta el día de hoy se habían difuminado... — Takeru clavó su mirada en Yamato, buscando en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos algún indicio que le dijera lo que el otro estaba experimentado. Obviamente no quería herirlo. — Nunca antes había pensado que fuera así, Yama, pero... me di cuenta de que siento algo por Ken, algo que va más allá de la amistad. ¡Claro que eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de quererte a ti! Tú aún sigues siendo la persona más importante para mí. —

Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano para pausar la explicación. — Keru, sabes que desde que comenzamos éste recorrido juntos acordamos siempre ser sinceros el uno con el otro. — Takeru asintió. — Lo cierto es que no he sido completamente honesto contigo. Más que nada porque no comprendía realmente lo que me sucedía. Hoy estuve pensándolo detenidamente y por fin logré entenderlo. —

— ¿Entender qué, Yama? — preguntó Takeru, comenzado a preocuparse.

— Que yo, al igual que tú, siento algo por Ken. — contestó Yamato. Takeru le dedicó una ceja arriba, claramente confundido. — ¿Recuerdas el día de la fiesta de bienvenida de Ken, a la que Jones me invitó? — Takeru asintió. — Esa vez, cuando llevé a Ken a su casa, también compartimos un beso. En ese momento, no supe cómo contártelo. Estaba muy confundido porque fue un beso que ha seguido rondando en mi mente todos los días. En todo nuestro tiempo juntos, jamás otra persona –además de ti– ha llamado mi atención, mucho menos me había provocado sentimientos tan intensos... A lo que me refiero es que... entiendo lo que quieres decir. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Haremos algo al respecto? —

Consideraron el asunto en conjunto, vieron sus opciones, enlistaron los pros y contras de todo y, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo: le dirían a Ken. Todo. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en intentar integrar a Ken a sus vidas. El único problema era, si el moreno aceptaría. El primer instinto de Yamato le decía que era riesgoso exponer su relación, Takeru le aseguró que podían confiar en que Ken guardaría su secreto, no importaba cuál fuese su decisión con respecto a la relación que le proponían.

Fue así como poco a poco los rubios comenzaron a darle pistas a su amigo sobre la relación que tenían, hasta que un buen día decidieron que era hora de confesarle lo que sucedía entre ellos y los sentimientos que habían descubierto que tenían hacia él.

Al principio, Ken se mostró confundido por toda la información que le había sido dejada caer de golpe. En especial, no lograba comprender porqué lo querían a él como parte de su relación, siendo que ellos parecían perfectamente felices como estaban. Los TakaIshida le explicaron que tnín suficiente amor para compartir con él y que integrarlo era algo que ambo querían en igual cantidad.

Tras unos meses de probar exitósamente que la relación poliamorosa funcionaba de maravilla, fue momento de que Ken se mudara definitivamente con ellos. Yamato los llevó a la tienda departamental y juntos eligieron la cama que compartirían, esperaban, por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

¡Siento mucho la tardanza!

Además de que se me perdió un día y creí que ayer (porque ya son las 2:15 de la mañana del 16 de mayo de 2017) era domingo 14, he estado teniendo problemas con mi computadora (Sip, otra vez. Parece que es anual el problema con los virus), no me deja correr el antivirus, se me apaga a los 5 minutos de prenderla y apenas pude sacar mis fics para continuarlos. Sumado a eso, a la computadora que estoy usando provisionalmente le falla el teclado. Por si fuera poco, acabo de empezar el último bimestre de la universidad y no contaba con que me dejarían hacer un ensayo para entregar a más tardar el lunes. TTxTT

Pero bueno, ahora con el fic:

Esta es mi segunda aportación para la _**Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II**_ del foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**.

La combinación elegida fue: Poliamor 3 chicos (3x3) – Yamato x Takeru x Ken.

Debo ser sincera, me costó mucho trabajo escribir este fic. El conepto de "relación poliamorosa" es difícil para mí; por un lado, lo entiendo y apoyo completamente, por otro, también sé que puede ser un grave error (tanto el poliamor, como las relaciones abiertas) si una de las personas inolucradas abusa de la relación o en cierta forma se corrompe por la misma (larga historia, tal vez algún día me anime a contarla).

Creo que al final estoy contenta con el resultado, aunque hubo un momento en que comenzó a alargarse infinitamente y no veía como acabarlo.

Ya no lo mencioné en el fic (porque tendría otro cuarto de largo más), pero lo que me llamó de este trío es que superficialmente son personajes muy parecidos, pro que si los observas con detenimiento te das cuenta que más bien se complementan. Mi headcanon es que Yama y Keru han sobrepasado esa relación fraternal que tenían en la que Yamato sobreprotegía a Takeru, y ahora Ken es quien llena esa parte "dependiente" de Yamato que le hacía falta al mayor. Por su lado, Takeru siente a Ken más como un "igual", que a su hermano, por lo que hay cierta comodidad que no experimenta con Yama. Lo que Ken ha obtenido de su relación con los TakaIshida es afecto incondicional, seguridad y comprensión, además de ue a ambos les encnta consentir a su nuevo compañero de vida.

¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado este fic TakaIshiJouji. ;)

Sin más por el momento, los veo en el siguiente capítulo.

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

PD. El título completo de este capítulo sería: " _Ladrones - Besos robados_ ".


	3. Cap 3: Constelaciones

**Constelaciones  
** por Mie Ame

* * *

El sol se ponía detrás de las montañas y, mientras tanto, él esperaba frente a la ventana del gran salón al joven que le había robado el corazón desde que eran unos niños.

La esbelta figura de un joven no más allá de los veinte años se acercó hasta él a paso apresurado, casi sin aliento –sin duda por la carrera que hizo desde los jardines del palacio al recibir el anuncio de su llegada. Lo conocía bien.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, mas la belleza de aquel joven de cabellos azabache no había sino aumentado con cada día que pasó. Se alegró de estar solos, ya que, sin prestar la más mínima atención al protocolo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio el beso que con tanto anhelo había estado guardando para él, el cual fue correspondido con el mismo ahínco.

— Yamato, te extrañé. — susurró Ken en un suspiro sin apartarse del rubio.

— Y yo a ti, _alteza._ — respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Sabes que detesto que te refieras a mí de esa forma! — replicó el joven frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, lo sé, pero es divertido verte enojado. — respondió Yamato sonriente.

El comentario lo hizo acreedor a un ligero codazo por parte del moreno y un meneo de cabeza reprobatorio. — Nunca cambiarás. — y le sonrió.

En ese momento oyeron abrirse la puerta del salón, por lo que pusieron diplomática distancia entre ellos y aguardaron a que el paje les comunicara el motivo de la interrupción.

— Su Alteza, su Majestad desea verlo de inmediato. — informó el hombre tras hacer una reverencia. — También desea, más tarde, tener una audiencia con Lord Ishida para que le dé un reporte de sus labores diplomáticas con los reinos vecinos. —

Ken asintió serenamente. — Dile a mi hermano que iré de inmediato. —

El paje volvió a hacer una reverencia y prosiguió a salir del salón, dejando a los amantes solos una vez más.

— Deberíamos ir, antes de que Osamu vuelva a mandar a otro paje a interrumpirnos de nuevo. — comentó Ken, guiando el camino al salón del trono.

Caminaban juntos por el largo pasillo, cuando escucharon enérgicas pisadas provenientes de uno del pasillo proveniente de la biblioteca.

— ¡Tío Ken, tío Ken! — exclamaban con gozo dos pequeños niños que se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo, seguidos por un joven rubio con una gran sonrisa.

— Kouji, Kouichi. — los nombró el aludido poniéndose de cuclillas para recibirlos en un cariñoso abrazo. — ¿Disfrutaron la clase de historia con Takeru-sensei? —

— ¡Sí! — respondieron en unísono alegremente.

— ¡Takeru es el mejor maestro de historia! — argumentó Kouichi.

— ¡Siempre la relata como si fueran obras de teatro, haciendo voces y sonidos! — complementó Kouji ejemplificándolo con su tono al hablar.

— Sí, tienen razón, Takeru es un experto contando cuentos e historias. — concordó Ken, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al joven tutor. — Vamos, acompáñenme a ver a su padre, para que le cuenten todo lo que aprendieron hoy. —

El trío de morenos se alejó por el pasillo principal, dejando a los rubios atrás.

— Estás perdidamente enamorado del príncipe, hermano. — comentó Takeru en un suspiró, viendo al otro observar cómo se perdían las tres figuras en la distancia, embelesado. Con seriedad, continuó. — Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia. Una, en particular, llamará en sobremanera tu atención. —

Yamato volvió en sí, escuchando el tono grave de su hermano. — Takeru, ¿qué sucede? —

El más joven caminó con él por el pasillo deliberadamente lento. — Has de saber, que mientras realizabas tus deberes diplomáticos, el reino vecino envió a su propio emisario; un embajador, hijo mayor de un importante duque. Su nombre es Taichi Yagami y ha comenzado a cortejar a Su Alteza Real desde el primer baile que el Príncipe Heredero dio en su honor. —

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Yamato pasmado ante la noticia.

— Los gemelos dicen que todo es plan de su abuela, la Reina. — explicó Takeru en un susurro. — La escucharon discutiendo el asunto con el Príncipe Heredero. Al parecer, ella quiere crear una alianza política con aquel reino y Osamu no aprueba que sea a costa de la felicidad de Ken. La Reina le dio al Duque Yagami tres días para convencer a Su Alteza de darle su mano en matrimonio… Y, créeme, los ha estado aprovechado al máximo. — ante la mirada atónita de su hermano, agregó. — El plazo termina en el baile de esta noche. —

Dos horas más tarde, Yamato terminaba su reporte ante el Príncipe Heredero, Osamu Ichijouji. Las novedades complacieron al hombre sentado en el trono de la sala de audiencias.

— Yamato, — pronunció Osamu en un tono serio. — Existe otro asunto por el cual te quería ver antes del banquete de esta noche. —

— ¿El Duque Yagami? — preguntó Yamato, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Osamu asintió, conociendo quienes podrían haber sido quienes le proporcionaron la información a su interlocutor. — Espero que estés informado de lo que está sucediendo y que, con los logros diplomáticos que has conseguido en tu última encomienda, hayas adquirido las herramientas para solucionar el predicamento en el que se encuentra mi hermano. —

Yamato hizo una profunda reverencia, agradecido de que Osamu se encontrara de su lado. Después se retiró a sus aposentos para prepararse para el banquete que le esperaba aquella noche.

Aún no se ocultaba el sol, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse cuidadosamente. Con sigilo, la esbelta silueta del joven príncipe se deslizó dentro de la alcoba, cerrándo tras de sí la puerta.

— Ken, ¿qué haces aqu-? — su pregunta fue interrumpida por el apasionado beso que reclamó su boca.

Cediendo a sus instintos, el rubio correspondió el afecto del chico en sus brazos, quien le exigía su completa atención. Yamato podía sentir el suave tejido de la seda deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de su amado con la fricción que causaban sus avances. La sensación exacerbaba sus sentidos, llevándolo a un estado de excitación. Con arrebato atrajo a Ken hacia su cuerpo y lo cargó en su cintura para llevarlo hacia la cama, donde lo dejó caer, tendiéndose luego sobre de él. Sin cuidado abría su noble camisa, revelando aquel gallardo cuello que lo incitaba a reclamarlo de su propiedad, cosa que hizo, intentando no dejar marca alguna que lo delatase. Sus respiraciones, ahora agitadas, daban a notar la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. La prenda desapareció, dejando libre el camino para múltiples caricias y roces aún prohibidos por la falta de formalización de su relación. Suaves gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Intentando recobrar consciencia de sí mismo, Yamato puso distancia entre ellos. — Espera, Ken. — un pequeño deja vú. — Hay un banquete al cual debemos asistir… —

Ken, todavía recostado en la cama del rubio lo miraba fijamente, su pecho elevándose y descendiendo dificultosamente intentando regular su suministro de aire. Parecía querer decir algo, pero Yamato lo interrumpió.

— Te veré ahí. — le aseguró con una sonrisa.

El príncipe asintió, desilusionado por no haber podido cumplir su objetivo. Con ayuda de su amante se arregló lo mejor posible y regresó a su habitación para acicalarse para el evento.

En el gran salón de fiestas, había extendido un gran banquete, mientras la orquesta real tocaba para los invitados. Yamato se presentó ataviado con su mejor traje, acompañado de su hermano menor. Ken tardó en aparecer, pero cuando lo hizo deslumbró al recinto entero. No era poco conocido por los habitantes del reino el encanto del príncipe, pero pocas veces se engalanaba del modo en que lo había hecho esa noche. Con gracia bajó la escalinata, encontrándose al final con los hermanos, quienes hicieron una reverencia en reconocimiento de su príncipe.

No tardó en acercarse un hombre que se notaba de rancio abolengo; con cabellos castaños, al igual que su mirada y un color de tez poco vista en el reino de Alnilam.

— Lord Ishida, le presento al Duque de Mintaka, Lord Taichi Yagami. — comentó Ken formalmente. — Lord Yagami, le presento a Lord Yamato Ishida de Alnitak y su hermano menor, Takeru de Alnitak. —

— Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Lord Ishida. — contestó Taichi cortésmente. — Su Alteza, aquí presente, no para de hablar de usted. Tengo entendido que se conocen desde la infancia. —

— Se encuentra usted bien informado, Lord Yagami. — fue la respuesta de Yamato. Ambos hombres portaban falsas y diplomáticas sonrisas.

La música en el fondo cambió, y fue entonces que Taichi aprovechó para dirigirse al príncipe, extendiendo su mano hacia él. — ¿Me permitiría esta pieza, Alteza? —

A Ken no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, pues notó la mirada incisiva de su madre que los veía desde el trono, al otro lado de la habitación. Yamato los vio bailar no una, si no tres piezas consecutivas, en las que su querido príncipe reía y se veía entretenido con la plática que le hacía el Duque. El rubio se sentía caer; su corazón adolorido al ver la sonrisa que siempre había acaparado para sí mismo, ahora siendo regalada a un extraño. Los violines comenzaron a entonar un suave vals que conocía a la perfección. Yamato volteó la mirada hacia la orquesta y vio a su hermano retirándose discretamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Takeru le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Fue entonces que el joven Lord se acercó al príncipe y al Duque y, presentándose con una florida reverencia, sacó al Ken a bailar, recuperando la total atención de su amado. Se deslizaron por el salón al compás de la música. Todos los presentes podían palpar el amor que profesaban el uno por el otro. A diferencia de cuando bailaba con el emisario del reino vecino, Ken ahora brillaba, literalmente, en brazos del embajador de su propio reino, iluminando toda la sala. Yamato se atrevió sólo por un instante a separar sus ojos de Ken, y se encontró con la agraviada mirada del Duque Yagami. El hombre parecía bastante ofendido por su presencia y el efecto de la misma en el joven príncipe.

Poco antes del final de la velada, la Reina llamó la atención de sus invitados. Dispuesta a darle la palabra al Duque Yagami. Los pequeños príncipes gemelos, hijos del Príncipe Heredero, interrumpieron inocentemente a su abuela, dándole a Yamato el tiempo justo para adelantarse a los eventos.

— Su Majestad, Su alteza Real, — comenzó el apuesto hombre con confianza, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Volteó a ver a Ken. — Su Alteza. — se colocó frente de los monarcas. — En mi última encomienda he ganado el favor de varias casas, la lealtad de nuestro pueblo y he logrado entablar nuevas rutas de comercio que beneficiarán a nuestro reino. Pretendo continuar con estas labores, para crear nuevos vínculos que beneficien a nuestro reino. — se inclinó hasta quedar con una rodilla apoyada en el piso. — Dicho esto, me presento ante ustedes como el primogénito y heredero del Duque Hiroaki Ishida de Alnitak. Pido a Su Majestad y a Su Alteza Real, me concedan la mano de Su Alteza, el Príncipe Ken Ichijouji de Alnilam, en matrimonio. —

Hubo entre los presentes una alegre algarabía; muchos habían esperado aquel día con gran emoción y estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de sus soberanos.

La Reina se levantó de su asiento y alzó la mano para calmar a la alborotada multitud. — Hemos escuchado tus declaraciones, Lord Ishida. — retomó asiento. — Sin embargo, está también presente una persona más, que ha mostrado interés en mi hijo. — con un elegante movimiento, incitó a Taichi a dar un paso al frente. — El Duque Taichi Yagami de Mintaka me ha confesado en privado haber quedado prendado de él, desde el momento en que llegó a nuestro reino. —

Los invitados quedaron pasmados ante la revelación de la reina, pues creían que la interacción entre su príncipe y el duque era meramente diplomática. Yamato, aún postrado a los pies de los monarcas, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Lentamente volvió a ponerse de pie, quedándose inmóvil.

— Madre, — comenzó a hablar Osamu, siendo cortado bruscamente por la mirada reprobatoria de su progenitora.

— Como es costumbre en este reino desde tiempo inmemorial, este asunto será resuelto en un duelo. — sentenció la Reina. — A media noche, en el jardín del palacio. —

— ¡No! — susurró Ken horrorizado, al tiempo que se cubría la boca antes de que el sonido saliera de su boca, más no pudo disimular lo que su semblante reflejaba.

El decreto real dejó a la audiencia conmocionada. Muchos conocían a los hermanos Ishida desde pequeños y les tenían gran estima. Participar en el duelo significaba que uno de los contendientes perdería la vida.

El reloj del jardín marcaba puntual los minutos antes de la hora acordada para el duelo. Tanto Yamato, como Taichi, ya en el lugar designado, se preparaban para el encuentro. Takeru asistía a su hermano, mientras que uno de sus escoltas a Taichi. Kouji y Kouichi habían sido mandados a sus aposentos, y los hijos de la Reina se encontraban al lado de su madre, esperando la hora indicada.

Al sonar la primera campanada, los pretendientes tomaron sus posiciones, uno frente al otro, desenvainando sus espadas. La segunda campanada fue la marca que dio inicio al combate, el cual permaneció reñido por las siguientes ocho campanadas, ambos destacando en esgrima. Yamato recordó que justo fue en una de sus lecciones de esgrima cuando conoció por primera vez al príncipe, que se integró a la clase al mismo tiempo que Takeru, cuando ambos habían cumplido 5 años. Ese pequeño pensamiento lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Taichi diera una estocada dirigida directamente a su pecho, apuntando directamente a su corazón. El tiempo se ralentizó, y todo a su alrededor se nubló. En un latir, encontró a Ken en sus brazos, herido, sangrando, perdiendo las fuerzas. Entendió que el príncipe se había interpuesto entre él y el instrumento metálico que reclamaba su vida. Calló de rodillas sosteniendo a su amado. Dejando a un lado su espada, lo abrazó mientras innumerables lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Ken... — sollozaba el rubio con gran pesar.

El príncipe llevó una mano llena de ternura a su rostro, posándola en su mejilla. Dedicándole a Yamato una amorosa sonrisa, su luz se fue apagando y Ken se desvaneció. El hombre estrujó el cuerpo inerte de su amado contra el suyo, apretando fuertemente los ojos contra las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

A Yamato le costó abrir los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Tardó un poco en reconocer en dónde se encontraba. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, los abrió de par en par y buscó a su lado. La habitación se encontraba aún en penumbras, pero no era difícil distinguir la figura durmiente a su lado. Sólo había sido un sueño… solamente una pesadilla. Se volvió a acomodar en su puesto, en medio de sus dos amantes. Con suavidad acercó a Ken hacia sí, acurrucándolo en sus brazos. Sólo por esta vez, por el resto de la noche, acapararía al hombre de cabellos obscuros. Seguro a Takeru no le importaría que le dedicara unas cuantas horas más a ese delicado hombre que pudo colarse en sus vidas y sus corazones.

* * *

¡Helo aquí, el último capítulo de esta trilogía!

En esta ocasión el combo utilizado fue: Triángulo amoroso yaoi, Yamato x Ken / Ken x Taichi.

Desde hace rato quería escribir/leer algo así, pero simplemente no me ponía a escribirlo por razones. Me encanta la idea de ver a los chicos de Digimon de AU!Príncipes.

Terminar esto me tomó bastante más tiempo del que esperaba, yo esperaba acabar por las 1,200 palabras, y se extendió a casi 2,500… ¡Más del doble!

Por si no me expliqué bien, éste era un sueño (literal) del Yamato de los capítulos anteriores. 😝

Alnilam, Alnitak y Mintaka son las tres estrellas que forman el _Cinturón de Orión_ , me pareció adecuado dado que "en la vida real" Yamato es astrónomo y uno suele mezclar extrañamente las cosas que conoce en los sueños.

Por si se lo preguntan (¿o a lo mejor no lo notaron?) Ken resplandece como cierta estrella -Yvaine- cuando está feliz, haciendo referencia a _Stardust_ (al menos a la película, todavía no he podido leer el libro).

¡Kouji y Kouchi son hijos de Osamu! xD Se me ocurrió integrarlos en la historia, y qué mejor modo, que hacerlos príncipes.

¡¿Taichi es el malo de la historia?! ¡No me maten! Técnicamente, la "mala" de la historia es la madre de Ken, ya que en ningún momento le dijo a Taichi que Ken no estaba disponible y lo alentó a cortejarlo descaradamente. Taichi sólo fue "daño colateral".

Takeru es tutor de los gemelos y le encanta enterarse de los chismes de la corte gracias a sus pupilos.

Por último, Osamu… que, después de todo, intentaba que su hermano fuera feliz, aunque fuera desafiando un poco la autoridad de su madre.

Bien, eso es todo. Escribir este capítulo fue agotador ya que es la mayor cantidad de personajes que he manejado en un escrito recientemente. Ya no estoy para estos trotes. xP

Probablemente le dé una segunda repasada después, para revisar la edición.

Espero que les haya agradado. Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews.


End file.
